


Close Enough to Feel the Flames

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Geminids Shower: An Agents of SHIELD Fandom Exchange, quakerider, season 4, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Daisy keeps running into Robbie Reyes when she is chasing down bad guys. They eventually become friends...and maybe something more. Soulmate AU set sometime vaguely season 4.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	Close Enough to Feel the Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful @soulofevil for the Geminids Shower Exchange for the prompt Soulmate AU, bonus points if Robbie's death and deal with the Ghost Rider has messed with it.
> 
> As always, thanks to @blancasplayground for making it all better <3 and to @whistlingwindtree for easing my Quakerider fears :)

Daisy rubbed her side, feeling a tingle and a twinge. For some reason it was acting up again and she couldn’t figure out why. It always happened at the most inconvenient times. She ignored the sensation and focused her attention back on the scene unfolding in front of her.

Criminals were making things very easy for her these days. The ones dressed all in black with masks pulled over their faces were the bad guys. It was like they weren’t even trying. 

“Hey boys!” 

When they turned towards the sound of her voice she raised one hand and concentrated on the vibrations, the now-familiar rush calming her. She closed her eyes, ignoring the surprised exclamations from the men at the other end of the alley. But before she could direct her powers towards them, it happened again. The tingle turned into a sting and she knew if she looked at the mark she’d find it dissolved slightly, blurring the crisp lines.

She recovered quickly, sending a blast that knocked one of the men right off his feet. She walked closer, her boots loud on the pavement, the sound echoing in her head. More men approached from her left and she lifted her other hand to hold them off. 

Redoubling her efforts, she forced them back. 

Then, suddenly they were gone, picked off one by one.

She dropped her hands, looking from side to side. 

“What the hell, Reyes? I know it’s you.”

His voice came from behind her, low and rough, sending a shiver straight down her spine. “They deserved it.”

And then he was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

* * *

Their paths crossed more and more often, until it seemed like every time Daisy tracked someone down he was certain to show up too. She knew she could hold her own in a fight, but there was something about his presence that just kept throwing her off. And it certainly didn’t help that her mark kept tingling more and more. The flames on her side had been a source of comfort for her since they had appeared. It had felt so wonderful knowing there was someone out there destined to love her unconditionally. A soulmate. But now that her mark was constantly distorted and blurry, it felt more like a cruel trick. Nothing in life was certain. She didn’t have a family. Or a home. Or even a soulmate it seemed.

But Robbie Reyes intrigued her. He was one of the good guys, no matter what he thought. So after the simplest of searches to find his address, she knocked on his door without any of the hesitation she felt.

“Robbie! Door!” a muffled voice called from inside.

After a minute the door opened and he stood before her, a scowl on his face. “How did you find me?”

That was not the question she’d been expecting. She rolled her eyes. “You aren’t that hard to find.”

“What do you want?”

“I just want to talk.” 

She looked over his shoulder to see inside the house and her eyes fell on a teenage boy in a wheelchair. That must be his brother. 

“Aren't you going to invite her in?” he asked.

Daisy raised her eyebrows and Robbie stepped away from the door, letting her inside his home. Inside his life. 

“Hi. I’m Gabe. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand to her and she shook it, darting her eyes over to Robbie. At least one of them had manners. 

“I’m Daisy. A friend of Robbie’s.” She looked around, surprised by how homey it all was. She finally noticed the odd look Gabe was giving her. “Sorry. I just figured he lived somewhere dark and dreary to match his whole vibe.”

Gabe laughed and she knew she’d found an ally. It wasn’t her family, but it was still a family and she felt included for that moment. 

Robbie made a choked sound in his throat, but didn’t object when Daisy sat down on the couch and made herself at home. 

That night, after Gabe went to his room to do his homework, they did talk. Not about anything too personal, but they came to a sort of truce. They would watch each other’s backs as they pursued their...extracurricular activities. But they would stop getting in each other’s way.

* * *

One evening together turned into dinner at least once a week. And then, since they ended up seeing each other almost every night anyway, they started meeting up beforehand — Robbie picking her up in the Hell Charger so Gabe didn’t realize what they were doing.

After a particularly tough night of vengeance, Robbie carried Daisy into her apartment, setting her on the one chair in the otherwise sparse space.

“Is this why we always have dinner at my place?”

She could hear his concern beneath the teasing words.

“Oh, shut up, Robbie.”

She tried to take a breath, but her bruised ribs hurt with the movement.

“Take it easy, chica.” His words were quieter and he slowly moved his hands to her waist, pausing a moment before pushing her shirt up.

His hands were warm and it was easy to imagine him touching her like this in slightly different circumstances, circumstances that had less to do with the dried blood on his knuckles and more to do with the way her heart beat faster whenever he got this close. 

His fingers brushed over her side and she shivered as goosebumps rose on her skin. She inhaled sharply and his gaze moved to her face, probably to judge how much pain she was in. But it wasn’t pain making her breath come faster, and when their eyes met she could see the fire burning in his eyes as well.

“Daisy —“ His voice broke off on a moan as their lips crashed together, months of desire finally breaking through. He gripped her hips roughly, pulling her closer, and the feel of him was so much better than she had ever imagined that she didn’t even mind the ache of her bruised body. 

He seemed to notice what he was doing and relaxed his grip, moving his hands higher, up under her shirt. Daisy chased his kiss, following his lips as he moved away slightly. His fingers on her skin made her burn, and he traced the mark before pushing her away.

“You have a soul mark.” His voice sounded flat and she fought through the daze to figure out why.

“Yeah.” She reached for his face to pull him back to her lips again. “I think it’s broken though.”

His hands didn’t move and he didn’t lean down to kiss her again. She looked at him in confusion. 

“Can I?” He gestured towards the place where her mark was still covered by her shirt.

She nodded, and he pushed her shirt higher, his calloused fingers dragging across her oversensitive skin.

“It doesn’t look broken to me,” he said, studying it.

She looked down, faced with the clear outline of the flames that that been playing havoc with her emotions.

“Huh. That’s weird.”

“ _My_ soul mark is broken. Yours looks fine.”

“You have a soul mark?” Daisy was intrigued, which wasn’t really surprising considering they were making out and his hands were caressing bare skin. She really should have asked him if he had a soulmate _before_ kissing him. 

He tugged at his jeans, revealing smooth skin and a hint of hip bone. 

“I used to have one.”

“What do you mean you used to have one? They don’t go away.”

“Mine did. After…” His voice trailed off. 

Daisy’s fingers moved without conscious thought and he sucked in a breath at her touch. The feel of his warm skin beneath her fingertips affected more than she had expected, sending heat all the way through her, that she didn’t notice right away that a pattern was forming on his skin.

Jagged lines appeared on his skin where her fingers moved and heat emanated from his body at her touch. Her skin practically vibrated. That mark...that was her. That was her power.

“Doesn’t look broken to me.” She smirked and their lips met again with renewed passion and certainty. She had a soulmate after all and since he was right there, there was no reason to stop.

“Wait, Daisy. Wait.”

She impatiently looked at him again, trying to decide how long she had to wait before pulling him to her bedroom.

“What?”

“This isn’t...this isn’t fair to you. The mark was gone. Something changed when I...when he…”

“We both changed. I don’t care about that.”

She wrapped her arms around him again and shifted her hips impatiently, hoping he’d get the message without her having to spell it out more clearly.

“Maybe I used to be your soulmate, but not anymore. Not with who I am now.”

Daisy froze. Their marks had both become clear at the other’s touch. Maybe they had both changed, but they were together now. And soul marks didn’t lie. Plus, there was something undeniable that he wasn’t considering.

“Robbie, it’s flames. It was always you. _This_ you.”

She raised her eyebrows at him and bit her lip. If that wasn’t enough to convince him, then she was willing to drag him down the hall to demonstrate further. But she was hoping that would be enough. 

He looked at her mark again and started to smile.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Now take me to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
